


What We Saying We Having It or What? C'mon You Know

by Jeevey, Savageandwise



Series: Love in the Time of Corona [13]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Corona fic, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, tweets and texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeevey/pseuds/Jeevey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: Tweets and texts from the Gallaghers as the UK moves towards lockdown.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Love in the Time of Corona [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747696
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	What We Saying We Having It or What? C'mon You Know

**Author's Note:**

> As usual all the Liam from me and all the Noel from Jeevey. We shared Peggy. All tweets are real  
>  Let us know what you think!

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Good you're not dead. Coz I have fucking loads to tell you.  
_6.30 • 15 Mar 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Call me any time cmon you know  
_10.23 • 15 Mar 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
You already answered once. That's the hardest part.  
_11.30 • 15 Mar 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Go on!  
_14.21• 15 Mar 20_

Call **LG** to **NG** :  
Voicemail  
_23.14 • 17 Mar 20_

Call **LG** to **NG** :  
Voicemail  
_23.17 • 17 Mar 20_

Missed call **LG** to **NG**  
_21.34 • 18 Mar 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Cunt  
_22.45 • 15 Mar 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Your all wank in times of need you vanish soulless LG x  
_11.25 • 19 Mar 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
back to square 1 eh? Ignoring me.  
_13.34 • 19 Mar 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Should have known. Once a cunt always a cunt.  
_14.54 • 19 Mar 20_

Missed call **LG** to **NG**  
_19.40 • 19 Mar 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
What we saying we having it or what c’mon you know  
_20.47 • 19 Mar 20 20.47_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
I’m starting to go under man  
_22.36 • 19 Mar 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
I'm so tired just come back  
_23.02 • 19 Mar 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Back on the lash c’mon you know Dya think I got a drunk problem LG x  
_13.22 • 21 Mar 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Here’s another one you might know. It’s called SOAPERSONIC. If you know the words wash along LG x https://t.co/pG4ZHjH5VL  
_17.10 • 21 Mar 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Back by popular demand here’s champagne SOAPERNOVA thank you all for washing and I’ll see you down the road LG x https://t.co/omk9Fr7OSk  
_18.26 • 21 Mar 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Seen my songs on twitter? Go ahead and charge me for making a few kids smile  
_19.14 • 21 Mar 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Fucking genius  
_19.18 • 21 Mar 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Morning rite here’s another 1 you’ll all know ONLY KIDDING Happy Mother’s Day Mam I fucking love and adore you LG x  
_8.30 • 22 Mar 20_

Text **Peggy Gallagher** to **LG** :  
I don't need presents and flowers Liam. Ring your brother instead and make things right.  
_9.45 • 22 Mar 20_

Text **LG** to **Peggy Gallagher** :  
Trying  
_9.46 • 22 Mar 20_

Text **Peggy Gallagher** to **NG** :  
Don't bother with expensive presents. Give your brother a ring instead. he misses you  
_9.55 • 22 Mar 20_

Text **NG** to **Peggy Gallagher** :  
For God's sake Mum  
_9.56 • 22 Mar 20_

Text **Peggy Gallagher** to **NG** :  
Watch your mouth.  
_9.58• 22 Mar 20_

Text **NG** to **Peggy Gallagher** :  
Sorry.  
_10.07 • 22 Mar 20_

Text **LG** to **Peggy Gallagher** :  
Won't go no faster with you nagging he can ring me  
_9.59 • 22 Mar 20_

Text **Peggy Gallagher** to **LG** :  
I'm your mother. It's my job to nag you.  
_10.04 • 22 Mar 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
I know you want to fix things coz I want to and I can feel you do to  
_19.37 • 22 Mar 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Noelly  
_20.03• 22 Mar 20_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
~~Liam I~~  
_20.03• 22 Mar 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Everything will be ok in the end if it’s not ok it’s not the end John Lennon cmon he knew LG x  
_20.40 • 22 Mar 20_

Missed call **LG** to **NG** :  
_12.16 • 24 Mar 20_

Call **LG** to **NG** : 19 min, 10 sec  
_15.58 • 24 Mar 20_

 **Twitteruser1** _@twitteruser1_ :  
U want your brother back surely isn't just about oasis surely  
_17.26 • 24 Mar 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
I miss him terribly I need his love  
_17.27 • 24 Mar 20_

 **Twitteruser1** _@twitteruser1_ :  
Oh.... Some are saying your comment to me was just you being sarcastic... ❓🤔🙄, xxxx  
_17.34 • 24 Mar 20_

 **Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Give a shit what people think I’m crying I’m sad this has all brought it home how much I miss and need him for love  
_17.39 • 24 Mar 20_


End file.
